comicafandomcom-20200214-history
Family Guy
"Family Guy" is an animated TV-series created by Seth MacFarlane. It aired on January 31, 1999 with the episode Death Has a Shadow. '' Background 'Setting' The show follows the Griffin family, especially the family's father, Peter Griffin. The family lives in Quahog, a ficitonal town in the state of Rhode Island. Every episode depicts some adventures that the members of the family (or their friends) have. 'Characters' ''See also List of characters in Family Guy The many recurring characters in the show include: Peter Griffin '- A middle class Irish American, living in Quahog. He is often characterized as obese and stupid, often being part of shananigans that often result in dangerous or humorous outcomes. 'Lois Griffin '- Peter's wife and a daughter of the wealthy Carter Pewterschmidt. Lois is primarily a housewife, rarely having a job throughout the series. It is often shown she isn't happy having to put up with her husband's wrongdoings. 'Brian Griffin '- The Griffin family's dog, that has the ability to talk and walk on his hind legs. In the early episodes of the show, he is shown to often be a part of Peter's direct group of friends, becoming more estranged of his owner and more connected to the family's youngest child, Stewie. 'Stewie Griffin '- Peter and Lois's youngest child. Although he is just one year old, he is shown to have an intellect and psyche of a grown and sophisticated person. While in the early seasons he is often portrayed as having the dream of world domination and matricide, he is seen to grow more childish in the later episodes. 'Meg Griffin - Peter and Lois's oldest child. Meg is portrayed as an insecure teenage girl, being bullied not only in school, but also by her family and strangers, Chris Griffin - Peter and Lois's oldest son. He has inherited many of his father's characteristics, like obesity and lack of common sense. He is primarily shown dealing with teenage problems throughout the show. Cleveland Brown '- Peter's friend. Cleveland is often protrayed as peaceful, slow and patient. He does not often lose his temper, but his African American heritage is shown to be a sensitive subject to him. 'Glenn Quagmire - Peter's friend. Quagmire is a solitary pilot, shown to find sexual intercourse a good pass-time activity, and often engaging in it throughout the show. Joe Swanson - Peter's friend. His main characteristic is that he is a paraplegic police officer. Although his handicap is a very sensitive subject for him, he has learned to live with it and still be a skilled police officer. Development The concept of Family Guy was initially thought of by Seth MacFarlane in 1995, while he was studying animation at the Rhode Island School of Design. Following this idea, MacFarlane created the show Larry and Steve. Thanks to the first episode, MacFarlane got a job at Hanna-Barbera, where he created the second - and last - short film of the show. After having seen the two episodes, Fox offered Seth a contract to create the series, called "Family Guy", based on the characters of the series. Seth was given a budget of $50,000 to create a 15-minute pilot. The concepts of the main characters, Larry and Steve, developed into the characters of Peter and Brian. Steve's wife has retained her name in the new show, while his son's new design bears a great resemblance to the old concept.